Sentimental Drops
by Namilaa
Summary: She could feel a crisp and satisfying breath of air sweep into her drowned lungs. It tasted like life ..SORAKAIRI..


--_Sen_**tim**ental _**Dro**ps_-------- 

_my first oneshot...woot! i hope you all like it..._

_its just a raw idea but whatever_

_enjoy!_

**_Kai_**ora-------- 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**It's** funny how things look different underwater..._

Or maybe it was just an emotion that makes the stringy seaweed sway in the draft of the tide. And how the salty liquid didn't even sting her periwinkle eyes as she sunk even deeper towards the shallow bottom. Even the sunlight casting through the water was dazzling.

Was it heaven?

Maybe. It was about time for her to lose her lingering consciousness. Lingering. For what? For _who?_ But that's doubtful... her life was in the hands of something greater, not someone she knew. Something that was about to snip her 'life' string with a pair of golden scissors. The blade was only scraping the thread, and she could feel it. Her finger tips were beginning to become numb and her oxygen was running low. Maybe it was from the surfboard's strings that were latched onto her ankle, while the rope was caught on a rock below.

Her thoughts were becoming scattered, and she found herself barely remembering her own name. Let alone what had caused her to be in this mess. Her name was... Namine...she was sure of it. At least that was what her fleeting mind was remembering. And how she found her self sinking in the water in the first place? Namine wasn't sure. But she did remember tugging as hard as she could on the rope a minute ago.

Was time really against her right now? Why couldn't she at least say goodbye? Why couldn't she at least be able to _live?_

She wasn't meant to...was she?

Her wandering head began to roll back and her back bent in an elegant arch. She could see her pale hands in front of her, drifting with the current. Her long darker hair swayed in her weary view. But she didn't even take notice.

She began to really soak up her situation. Wet. Dim. Bone chilling.

She saw something pass by her quickly... was it a fish? Maybe... but it reminded her of something that happened a long time ago...a _memory?_ She didn't really expect to have any more of those at this point...of course they always said that when your on the edge of death, your life flashes by you. But this memory... it was more… was it an..._emotion?_ An emotion for _someone_?

She remembered her self and...a...boy? Yeah, a boy. Brown spikes... And cerulean eyes like the sea they were in. That's right. They were at the beach, splashing in the water happily. Namine remembered looking at him as he said something and then sunk under the water. She remembered going under, too, and opening her eyes. Was that what he asked? To open her eyes under the water?

Namine remembered seeing the boy give a large grin, that might as well of covered his whole face, while his eyes were closed by the force of his smile. She remembered him going down to a smaller smile, just a tilted line on his lips, and opening his majestic eyes. Even threw the salty water, the sun reflected of his aqua splashed eyes, beaming with happiness( for...her?). And the way his locks of chestnut hair swayed. Even his tanned skin had a sudden hypnotizing luster.

He was...beautiful.

It was the only word to match his delightful countenance. It wasn't even delightful... it was beyond that feeling. His... joy and innocence? Maybe…

And then came the feeling.

The one feeling she only got while she soaked up his unreal joy and beauty. The feeling she only got when he was around her. The feeling she got when he looked at her like _that._ It was this tingling shock down her calves, and the feeling of her stomach dropping from the weight of fluttering butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't a normal _feeling._

And then her brain told her to _breath._

Her mouth was open with her hand on her throat, resisting the temptation to breath. She was now almost in a sitting position, and she could hear the crisp _swish_ of the water when she kicked or moved. She then felt something else, something other than the numbness and fluttering. It was the harsh realization that she was going to _die. _To die with hardly any thoughts, only one last mental picture of the surface of the water from below, and the way the light rimmed the rippling waves like a piece of art. Her last moments. Her last love. Her last _life_. It was almost gone.

But she didn't even notice her other hand reaching out for _someone… anyone _to save her.

And he _did._

It was like a ring of never ending light, flashing through her paling eyes. She hardly heard or felt the ripping of Velcro, releasing her from her strap. A pair of arms around her torso, and a strong push upwards. And bubbles…a lot of bubbles, falling up like a reverse meteor shower, or pearly snowflakes,

Then her face felt cold. She could feel a _breeze_ wisp by her face. But she couldn't quite _catch_ it.

The water splashed into her wan face. And the sun blinded though her lowering eyelids. She felt her petite body laid on the warm, sugary sand. And then desperate pushes on her chest. Warmth on her lips. Pushes. Warmth. Pushes. Warmth. And then a last push, almost like giving up hope.

Hot water erupt out of her chapped mouth. She could feel a crisp and satisfying breath of air in her drowned lungs. It tasted like _life._

As she opened her eyes, she saw dusk, a deep blue dust glittering orbs. And then she heard a familiar voice like ringing bells.

………………………………...

" I-it's okay… your going to be alright…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…**Ka**_iri_."


End file.
